A radio-frequency Identification (RFID) chip can transmit information to a reader in response to an interrogation signal or polling request from the reader. The RFID chip can be incorporated in a tag (RFID tag) which is placed on items such as a vehicle so that information can be passively captured. In this disclosure the term item will be used generally to refer to vehicles, identifications, etc.
An RFID tag can be an active-type with its own power source, or a passive-type or battery-assisted passive type with no or limited power source. Both the passive-type and battery-assisted passive type will be referred to here as passive-type for sake of brevity. Placing an active-type RFID tag on some items may not be feasible do to financial considerations, weight, etc. On the other hand, placing a passive-type RFID tag on items may be more feasible; however, a power source will be needed to passively obtain information. Therefore, a device that can provide power to the RFID tag on the item as well as obtain the information from the RFID tag would be beneficial.
Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as pick up or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location.